Lucas Summers
|birthplace=Ayr, Scotland |death= |current alias='X-Man', Vulcan |aliases=X-Man, Vulcan, Mutant X, Proteus, Legion, Xtractor |nicknames= |hidep= |species=Human (Mutant) |gender=Male |height=6'4" |hair= Brown |eyes= Brown |ethnicity= |unusual features= |family=Charles Xavier (father) Moira Xavier (mother) Scott Summers (brother) Alex Summers (brother) Brian Xavier (grandfather) Sharon Xavier (grandmother) Philip Summers (grandfather) Deborah Summers (grandmother) Christopher Summers (uncle) Cain Marko (step-uncle) |significant other= |marital status= |hidec= |citizenship=American |occupation=Adventurer |education=College Graduate |identity= |status= |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices= |battles= |hidec= |first seen="Pilot" |last seen=}} David Xavier (also known as Vulcan) was the third mutant son of Charles and Moira Xavier as well as a member of the X-Men. Biography Early life David Xavier was the son of Charles Xavier and Moira Kinross. Before he was conceived, his parents split up, however, the two had a one-night-stand and Moira later discovered she was pregnant. Instead of telling Charles, Moira decided to leave America to raise Andrew by herself in Ayr, Scotland, because of Charles' self destructive attitude and the need to not complicate their lives, like she did before. However, after David first displayed his Mutant abilities at the unprecedented age of nine, Moira contacted Charles to let him know about his son. When Charles came to visit, he witnessed his abilities, but the use of his powers tired David's little body, and Moira was forced to keep him sedated and spent several years in his mother's care in the Muir Manor hospital, with his father visiting often. As he got older, David lived a privileged life loving soccer, video games, and wrestling with the latter being something he and his father would bond over. Though, it took years of his father and mother's help, he eventually began to control his vast psychic abilities and by the age of seventeen David was almost in full control of his abilities. What he didn't know, however, was that his father had secretly put mental blocks inside his head in case David had trouble controlling his abilities again. Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: David was capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. * Telepathic Tracking: David's enhanced psionic senses enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. * Telepathic Cloak: David can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Psychic Knife: Described as "the focused totality of his psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing his psionic powers to his hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of his powers which he plunges into the brains of his targets directly, which he often used to disrupt the neurons of his foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. * Mind Control: David was capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target was in his physical presence. * Telepathic Illusions: David has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. * Mental Paralysis: David has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. * Mental Amnesia: David can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. * Psionic Blasts: David can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness or death. * Astral Projection: David can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. Telekinesis: David can psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality, including levitating objects weighing at least 10 tons at will and creating protective force fields around himself that could repel oncoming objects. Legion could project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *'Flight': David was able to fly and levitate through the use of his telekinetic powers. Personality and traits Relationships *''Relationships'': David Xavier/Relationships *''Family'': David Xavier/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests *Jean Grey *Rahne Sinclair *Emma Frost Friends ---- Friends Notes Links *David Xavier/Gallery *David Xavier/Quotes References Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Millionaires Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Summers family Category:Xavier family